


Thoughts Nature Provokes

by WolfMeister



Series: Supernatural One-Shots [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bittersweet, Coda, Dean Misses Castiel, Episode: s11e21 All In The Family, I'm really chill rn, M/M, Nature, No Dialogue, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Season/Series 11 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6834859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfMeister/pseuds/WolfMeister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a little spot in nature and it reminds him of Castiel and how much he misses him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts Nature Provokes

**Author's Note:**

> idk i'm really chill rn  
> just chilling outside in the sun  
> surprised the wifi reaches all the way out here

Dean had driven out to a small clearing in some nearby clump of trees, not quite what you would call woods. He'd been coming here often, having stumbled upon it when he needed some time alone to think about Castiel and why he would say yes to Lucifer. He supposed he was out here now because it hurt just to look at Lucifer in Castiel's body, wanting to speak to Cas about how he feels, wanting to have Castiel by his side as they hunt down Amara, just wanting _Cas_. But he'd have to wait. And right now he was waiting outside where the sun didn't quite make it through the trees and wind played softly with the grass, where the sky was so blue it hurt to look at. Though the sky never seemed to reach the same shade of Castiel's eyes. The birds chirping were calming, and the distant sound of the occasional car passing by blending with the sounds of nature.

Dean assumes that there's a stream that runs nearby. If it's quiet enough, he can hear the water flowing. He usually sat rested against a tree, or laying in the grass, watching the sun pass overhead. Dean would never admit it, but sometimes he'd listen to music. Not classic rock like he usually did, but just soft piano music. More than once he had drifted off in this place.

He'll take Cas here sometime once Lucifer leaves. He'll drive Castiel here and just lay down next to him, neither of them talking, just enjoying the other's presence. Maybe they'd chance glances toward one another. Maybe Dean will take the angel's hand in his, and Castiel's would gently squeeze back. And if Dean drifts off then, well he knows that Cas would watch over him. He knows that Cas will keep him safe. And maybe they would spend hours just laying here, eyes closed in relaxation.

And the more Dean thinks about it, the more he wants it, and realizes that he can't. Why would Cas want to just lay here with him without talking about anything? And who's to say that Lucifer won't leave once they defeat Amara? Who's to say that God (Chuck, whatever it still confuses Dean) will force Lucifer out?

And Dean doesn't know when, but he's started to cry and murmur a prayer to Castiel. He's not quite sure what he's saying, and he hopes that Cas will hear him, that Castiel will understand how much he needs him, he hopes that his angel understands how much he loves him.


End file.
